Roger Seabert (Bikini Bottom Gazette)
Roger Seabert is a film critic for the Bikini Bottom Gazette. He is also the oldest member of the BBG (Bikini Bottom Gazette). Description Personality He is a kind cynical fish who has been in the BBG since he was young in 1967. He is tired and just wants to retire. However, since he is the oldest member, he is not because of his seniority. Biography He was born on June 18, 1942, to Annabel and Walter Seabert in Lake Michigan. When Roger was three years old, his family moved to Bikini Bottom. He attended Poseidon Elementary School between the years of 1947 and 1953. He then attends Bikini Bottom Junior High School from the years of 1954 to 1957. He then attended Bikini Bottom High School from 1958 to 1962. During his Sophomore year, he joined the High School Newspaper. Soon after, he considered leaving due to the fact that he was not liking being a reporter. For years, he had watched movies with his father. His father told Roger to list what was wrong with the movies, so that once he made movies, he could not make the same mistakes. His father always wanted him to be a director. Since he was good at this, he asked the fish who ran the newspaper, if he could do movie reviews instead. At first, the fish was hesitant to do this since no one had before him. However, Roger took out his notes and the fish was amazed. He allowed him to do this. During his senior year, an eighth grader got lost on a field trip to look at his future high school. During this time, Roger found the boy and they talked a lot about what they liked to do. One of the two brought up movies. Roger told the boy that he was a film critic. The boy looked surprised and said that he was too. Roger and the boy finally united the boy with the group. Roger had given the boy his phone number and address. The boy was Gene Fiskel. After High School, Roger went to Bikini Bottom University. After graduating, he went on a job search which led him to the Bikini Bottom Gazette. The Editor in Chief at the time, Theodore Coral Sr., took one look at Roger and rejected him. It wasn't until the youngest member of the newspaper saw Roger and told Theodore that Roger was a famous newspaper film critic when he was in High School. Hours later, Roger got a call from the newspaper. It was Theodore telling Roger that he changed his mind and that Roger was hired. Four years later, Roger was at a showing of "A Clockwork Coral" at the Reef Cinema. Before the show, a fish walked up to him and said that he was "Gene Fiskel". The two greeted each other and quickly caught up. Gene told Roger that he was now working for the Bikini Times. The two sat next to each other and have ever since. Occupation He has worked at BBG since 1967. Quotes *"For my birthday, I asked for retirement and they gave me a twitter page."https://twitter.com/BBGazetteSS/status/481637750341267457 BBG Twitter page References Category:Bikini Bottom Gazette Staff Category:Male characters